


Get some

by DisorderedFlame



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Multi, Out of Character, Threesome - F/F/M, What Have I Done
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorderedFlame/pseuds/DisorderedFlame
Summary: “一切都往不好的方向發展。”反正萊茵的黃金就不會帶來什麼好事。





	Get some

**Author's Note:**

> 虎頭蛇尾的直男網黃。一條又臭又長的魚。奇怪的淫紋要素。性轉換的一王雙后。  
> 完全不推薦觀看。  
> 你媽的我在做什麼……

事情不應該變成這樣的。

一切的起因大概就是紅方的Lancer和黑方的Lancer在巧克力曼陀羅的庭院里打了起來——這本來也不見得有什麼大不了的，阻止他們就是了。齊格弗里德十分確信這是Master過來找他幫忙的本意，以言語勸阻，再不行就使用武力——沒有什麼特別複雜的，雖然當她把萊茵的黃金塞過去叫他拿著的時候，齊格弗里德就有些不好的預感……

而當他們去到那裡的時候迎接他們的當然是紅方的Caster熱情洋溢的解說：他認為Master也是趕來觀戰而不是前來阻止他們的——誰又能忍心阻止這種男子漢之間的決鬥呢？他說。

但Master並沒有忘記來到這裡的初衷，只不過大約是忘記了自己讓齊格弗里德同行的原因——又或者說她只是想出聲阻止他們之間的爭鬥，並沒有別的意思……

「啊啊！這種戰鬥給我停下！！」她大叫著，使用了兩畫令咒。他們的爭鬥馬上停了下來，然後就是紅方的Caster充滿失望的感歎。

「啊，真是的，我還以為Master也一定能明白呢。」

然後紅方的Caster和童話作家一起走開了。

無論是有心還是無意，Master是使用了令咒讓他們住手，騷動到此為止——本來應該只是這樣的，直到Master走近了他們並發出驚叫。

「——這個否定的地方不對啊！」

……簡單來說就是紅方和黑方的Lancer的靈基數據都發生了扭曲，他們的身體都變成了女性——即使Master說這肯定是迦勒底的系統哪裡出了問題，但也毫無疑問的是因為萊茵的黃金的詛咒……畢竟，這件寶物會讓一切往不好的方向發展的特性，當然也可以讓類似的扭曲產生——即使那真的只是一個簡單的命令。

「真是非常對不起……」

齊格弗里德忍不住道歉——即使所有人都說那不是他的錯，達芬奇女士也說迦勒底的令咒系統也有作用時間限制，而且萊茵的黃金無論是能力還是詛咒的效力都被他們的系統框定了範圍，兩天之內肯定就能恢復原狀……

……在Master讓他帶上萊茵的黃金的時候自己實在是應該阻止她的，齊格弗里德想。

所以兩位Lancer之後出現在他的房間裡的時候齊格弗里德也半點不驚訝：他們要興師問罪也好責怪他也好，他都並沒有什麼能夠為自己辯解的——雖然自己並不能控制萊茵的黃金的詛咒，但至少應該更為警惕一些……

「不，Saber啊，我們來到這裡並不是為了責怪你。」紅方的Lancer說，她現在看上去就是一位身材修長的少女，但齊格弗里德與此同時也並不認為她給人的印象和以前有多大差別——而在這一點上他覺得黑方的Lancer也是一樣，和以前一樣保持著身為領主的威嚴。

「沒錯，余和紅方的Lancer來到這裡，是為讓決鬥繼續。」

……繼續？什麼繼續？

「決鬥」「繼續」——這兩個詞擺在一起也足以讓他嚇一跳乃至是幾乎要拔出劍來。儘管他總覺得Master的令咒效力應該不至於那麼快就消失，但誰又能知道萊茵的黃金是不是還讓什麼產生了別的扭曲？

如果真的要在他的房間裡開始決鬥的話，那即使是要使用武力也不得不阻止她們，齊格弗里德想——不過，事情可能還是並沒那麼糟糕……又或者並沒有那麼簡單。他雖然覺得兩位Lancer之間存在著某種劍拔弩張的敵意，但她們之間的氣氛……乃至是，他總覺得她們看著自己的那種眼神有點不太對勁。

……尤其是她們一起靠近以後。

「如果命令是停止那種所謂“男子漢之間的決鬥”的話，那繼續女人之間的“決鬥”不是也一樣可以嗎？」

齊格弗里德被黑方的Lancer按到了床上……確切的說，他是一屁股坐在了那上面。

「……雖然即使是現在繼續用武器和寶具戰鬥也不會被令咒限制，但能不給Master帶來麻煩當然是好的。」紅方的Lancer爬到床上，靠在他的耳邊幾乎是對他竊竊私語一般說著。「……所以我當然也同意這種提議。」

萊茵的黃金還是散發著那種詭異的光輝——倒不如說Master使用了令咒以後它就一直是這樣，也許就連她們會這樣想也一樣是它的功勞。齊格弗里德試圖解釋這一點，但她們聽了以後卻都否定了。

「如果是名為“想要取悅情人”的詛咒，那即使是克服萬難的濕婆神，也一樣是愛的俘虜。」紅方的Lancer說。

「這根本不值一提，雖然余不喜歡一直提起這件事，但也許你應該想想“鮮血的傳承”到底意味著什麼。」黑方的Lancer說。

……這可不妙。齊格弗里德不善言辭——他既沒有反駁她們的辦法，也不可能拿出證據。兩位Lancer的氣息熟悉又陌生，她們從在他旁邊低語到把舌頭伸進耳朵或是輕輕啃咬他的耳垂也不過是幾個瞬間的事，只讓他覺得無處可逃。

「這裡也很有精神呢。」吸血鬼說著，手掌按在了他的褲襠上，而施捨的英雄解開腰帶扣以後手指就從那裡滑了進去。

「說不定，詛咒纏身的是你啊，英雄。」

……

這可一點都不有趣。那當然不是在說什麼背上的詛咒或者邪龍的血而是在說萊茵的黃金。令咒的作用對象自然是不用多說，而他作為宿主……紅方的Lancer按著他的頭跟他接吻——那大約是一種柔軟的侵略性，甚至令齊格弗里德覺得那比以前的都要來得熱烈，帶著一種與其說是將他吞噬，不如說是要令他融化的意志……而齊格弗里德也是在和她的嘴唇分開以後才看到了她舌頭上鮮紅的紋樣。

「那個的話，余也有。」

黑方的Lancer如嬉笑一般說著，顯然是知道他在看著什麼。她和以前一樣咬破他的舌頭和嘴唇，一邊與他親吻，品嘗著他的血。吸血行為帶來的作用很快就令他陷得更深，幾乎連指尖都要麻痺起來……

……但那紋樣並不在黑方的Lancer的舌頭上，至少在仿佛對齊格弗里德的血意猶未盡地離開他的嘴唇的時候他並沒有看到。然後她掀開了穿在身上層疊的衣裙，露出腹部蒼白的肌膚……那像是還帶著血的新鮮傷口一樣的痕跡就在她的小腹上。

「現在明白了嗎，屠龍者啊——也許我們是來得早了一點，不過無論現在你身上有沒有它，萊茵的黃金可能輕易放過寶物的宿主嗎？」黑方的Lancer鬆開了手，身上的衣物垂了下去。

「所以，我們來到這裡與你一同承受這個詛咒，畢竟我們之中誰都沒有什麼辦法。」紅方的Lancer從他後面靠近，用手指撥開他垂在後面的頭髮，碰到脖子的時候齊格弗里德忍不住打了個冷顫。

「等，等一下……！」齊格弗里德忍不住在那柔軟的手指碰到後頸的時候發出驚叫：那顯然不是因為觸碰本身，而是因為在碰到那裡的瞬間他幾乎像是觸電一般——又或者說情慾就像是雷電一樣擊中了他，在那以後，仿佛視線都變得模糊，而保持理智也越發困難。

這大約就是她們這麼做的理由吧，齊格弗里德想。

「找到了。」

他聽到紅方的Lancer說，她似乎是在用手指描繪他身上那個紋樣的形狀，大概是想讓他知道那是怎麼樣的……但即使是這樣，他也只能感覺到她的手指在那裡劃出一個類似十字的形狀和一些帶著弧度的線條。

「那可真是挑了一個讓人討厭的地方。」黑方的Lancer一邊在他面前脫掉身上的衣物一邊回答……她身上穿的顯然還是跟以前一樣。他難免想起吸血鬼以前曾經說過自己的肉體雖然不像樣但卻是最強的——不，齊格弗里德當然並不至於愚蠢到認為那是說的外表意義上的「不像樣」，只不過是會在看到她的裸體以後會重新開始考慮這個「最強」到底是個什麼意思。

……而她似乎也知道這一點，抓著他的手按在了自己柔軟豐滿的乳房上。那當然不是暗示，誘惑或者別的什麼……而顯然是一個命令。而紅方的Lancer的聲音還在他的耳邊，偶爾喘著氣，仿佛也是和他們一樣饑渴難耐。

「Saber，」她說，「你也可以將這看做我們為了解除詛咒而對你做的事。」

「不，不是這樣……」——他幾乎是手忙腳亂地擠出一個回答，卻在想再做解釋的時候被落在後頸上的細碎親吻和柔軟濕潤的觸感打斷。她舌頭上的紋樣毫無疑問是某種奇異的術式，接觸的時候牽扯著某種無形的東西劇烈跳動。

「我……只是在想這樣會不會對你們太過不公平……」他幾乎是吞吞吐吐地擠出這麼些話，「……我覺得，不應該用這種心情和你們做……」

——她們仿佛沉默了片刻，但很快又像是早已達成了什麼奇怪的協議或者共識一般繼續下去。黑方的Lancer將他拖進另一個親吻裡，這一次比之前的更加溫柔和細膩，再沒有那種對鮮血的渴求和急躁。紅方的Lancer來到他的兩腿中間，伸出舌頭舔舐著陰莖的內側的時候已經令他幾乎打了個冷顫，只覺得血液在向下身衝過去……那種感覺在她將他的性器含了進去以後就變得更加令人難耐了起來。

齊格弗里德也很難說自己是不是還保持著理智，又或者說——即使他還在思考，想的大約也不過是希望紅方的Lancer不要再像那樣不緊不慢的折磨他……又或者是怎麼樣去使命令他的王滿意。黑方的Lancer將他的頭按向了自己的胸口，在他把她的乳頭含進去的時候用鼓勵甚至是讚賞的目光看著他，她抓著他的手揉搓著另一邊，看他願意服從命令以後就放開了手，手指按在他的後腦上，有時候輕輕撫摸著他的後頸。那柔軟的肉粒在他的口中硬了起來，抵在他的舌頭上，而黑方的Lancer的身體在他每一次吮吸或者輕輕啃咬的時候都會顫抖，有時候也會收緊揉在他髮間的手指催促著……那種壓迫感幾乎要讓他窒息。齊格弗里德並不知道紅方的Lancer是在做什麼——那和之前的多少有點不同，卻也盡是些令人焦灼難耐的愛撫。

「也許余應該給你一點獎勵？」黑方的Lancer說著，鬆開了手。而這時候齊格弗里德終於知道紅方的Lancer是在做什麼……簡單來說就是他的性器靠在她的谷間，她甚至在托起自己的乳房擠壓著那裡。那在她纖細白皙的身體前相當刺眼，也算是某種讓人頭暈目眩的場景了，視覺上的衝擊也許比肉慾的快感本身還要來得猛烈。

「我想Saber你會喜歡這樣……雖然好像有點困難。」紅方的Lancer解釋著，而齊格弗里德也不知道自己是應該做點什麼，還是任由她繼續下去。「這種身體你就滿足了嗎？」黑方的Lancer幾乎是故意提高了音量，顯然是某種對對方的挑釁，然後又湊到他的耳邊低語著。

「——那余也加入吧？」

齊格弗里德總覺得自己之前還有那麼幾個瞬間會認為她們保持了某種程度的理智……但現在卻並不見得那麼肯定：即使他自己好不到哪裡去，也並不能阻止他覺得她們不正常——不過他也很肯定在兩位Lancer眼中他自己才是不正常的那一個，畢竟她們顯然也是以看到他不知所措的樣子為樂……

「Saber，不公平什麼的，不過是你的誤解。」這次是紅方的Lancer把他按到了床上。「……因為我們會讓它變得公平的。」

「差不多吧。」黑方的Lancer說，「那玩意兒的確是讓妳變得比平時會說話了點。」……如果說黑方的Lancer之前的是命令，那紅方的Lancer剛剛的話語就更接近某種催眠。她們的胸部靠到一起擠壓摩擦著他的性器，在黑方的Lancer加入以後壓迫感來得比之前還要強烈，然而更加明顯的卻是溫度的差異，一邊溫暖而另一邊卻總是帶著涼意。在得知齊格弗里德也忍不住配合她們的動作以後她們又一次看著他笑了，然後紅方的Lancer就俯下身去，伸出舌頭愛撫著他的陰莖，甚至用手扶著那裡讓對方可以將它夾得更緊——齊格弗里德分不清那因為是她舌頭上的術式還是什麼別的，快樂比以前都要來得猛烈不少，在紅方的Lancer用舌頭舔舐著頂端和冠狀溝的時候他就忍不住射了出來。那時候她把他的性器含了進去，但還是有一些落在了黑方的Lancer的胸口。

「舔乾淨吧。」她說。

紅方的Lancer沒有說話，就好像她順理成章地接受了這個命令，用舌頭將落在對方胸口的精液舔掉，那模樣幾乎讓齊格弗里德想到某種順從的小動物——但那當然就像她之前說的，只是錯覺或者誤解。她做的不僅是這樣，在她用手指捏著黑方的Lancer的一邊乳頭的時候齊格弗里德聽到了一聲驚叫，然後就是些類似於叫她別做這種多餘的事的抱怨……

「……還在。」她歎了歎氣，顯然是在說對方舌頭上的紋樣。

「那無論它是不是會消失，你不是都一樣會繼續嗎？」

聽到反問以後，黑方的Lancer停頓了一下，又仿佛是不願再細說什麼一般擠出一句所以我討厭妳這種人——齊格弗里德並不覺得那算是什麼爭吵，雖然她們的語句充滿火藥味，卻更像在認真地討論些什麼。

「那個……我，我能做些什麼嗎。」齊格弗里德幾乎是吞吞吐吐地說——雖說是他自己忍不住提出了這麼一個問題，但他還是免不了會在她們一起看向他的時候感覺到某種讓他難以形容的異樣感：也許那是因為她們身上的詛咒和他自己的不太一樣，也許因為別的什麼，但那是一種陌生的壓迫感，是……她們作為男性的時候從未帶給他的那種。

說句實話——齊格弗里德當然不是沒有那麼幾個瞬間覺得後悔自己說出那樣的話，但即使是他自己什麼也不做她們也會讓它發生：這大概就是她們之前說的「公平」……

……但那當然不是說她們的愛撫讓他在射精以後不久就又一次硬了起來，以及黑方的Lancer騎在他身上，讓他的性器擠進那緊緻而濕潤的地方這些事，對齊格弗里德來說有那麼理所當然。

也許自己應該做得更多——至少齊格弗里德看到她佈滿淚水的雙眼時候是這麼想的。那一定很痛，然而高傲的王不見得會承認。她只是催促著，叫他快點。他遵循了這個命令，抓著她的腰開始動作，豐腴而美麗的身體在他眼前顫抖著。在那之後黑方的Lancer並沒有再說些什麼……幾乎是如獻出自己一般，打開雙腿接受著他的進入和衝撞。齊格弗里德遠遠說不上是在這方面沒有經驗的類型，只是他還是免不了覺得這一切都異常陌生：她被汗水浸濕的金髮，泛起奇妙色澤的肌膚，小腹上刺眼的猩紅紋樣，乃至是因為情慾而繃緊的身體和略有些沙啞的聲音，都如同要將記憶和經驗從身上剝離切割的利刃，又或者是將某種陌生的東西嵌進意識里去……他不知道。他抬起她的一邊大腿動作著，黑方的Lancer仿佛是承受不住一般驚叫哭泣，容納他的窄道也逐漸變得順從……然而讓她叫得更大聲的，大約還是因為紅方的Lancer俯下身靠了過去。她親吻她小腹上的紋樣，然後又伸出舌頭一直下去，甚至是來到了結合的部分。一開始黑方的Lancer似乎還有些抗拒，叫她不要做多餘的事……就連齊格弗里德也能感覺到她柔軟的舌頭在陰莖根部移動著，而黑方的Lancer也好像在體驗到了肉體的快樂以後就幾乎不再抵抗。紅方的Lancer先是輕輕撫摸著囊袋，而手指往上攀爬，對著會陰按壓下去的時候差點讓齊格弗里德直接射出來——但即使當時沒有，他離高潮也已經只差幾步了。黑方的Lancer叫他射在裡面，齊格弗里德也這麼做了，而紅方的Lancer在那期間都仿佛要安慰對方一般愛撫她，直到她體內湧出的些許液體再一次輕輕將他還埋在裡面的性器包圍。

 

……齊格弗里德當然不是第一次覺得自己是瘋了。

他不知道那是因為萊茵的黃金的詛咒還是別的什麼原因，雖然作為Servant，道理上而言只要有魔力的供給肉體意義上的疲憊就不是什麼問題；然而精神從構造上來說大約跟一般意義上的人類沒有太大差別——如果有什麼真正的差距的話，那也應當是人們口中所謂的「英雄」和「凡人」的差距。他應該會在性交以後感到疲憊，但現在……就好像精神乃至是肉體都被分離出去，標示著「過去」的經驗也在經歷類似的扭曲以後變得陌生。至於黑方的Lancer……有那麼幾個片刻他們甚至以為她是睡著了或者暈了過去。

「余累了。」

她看了看他們然後閉上了雙眼，仿佛是因疲憊而不願再去考慮些什麼。

……齊格弗里德曾覺得可以做到更多。

雖然就是他自己也不清楚那是不是正確的。

「過來吧。」他幾乎是鬼使神差一樣，對坐在一旁的紅方Lancer說。

「可以嗎？」

那可真是魔鬼的質問，明明之前是她自己說的，現在卻仿佛在要求他確認自身的意志一樣窮追不捨。齊格弗里德仿佛聽到對方的竊笑，然而紅方的Lancer卻只是一如既往地看著他……齊格弗里德差點要擠出一個回答卻被堵住了嘴。

「開玩笑的。」

她幾乎是面無表情地說。

那當然不見得是他平時的作風，然而這在這種時候卻仿佛是那麼……理所當然。齊格弗里德當然知道剛剛那句話意味著什麼——紅方的Lancer並沒有像黑方的Lancer一樣脫掉衣物，而是解除了身上的最後一道武裝，再一次按著他的後腦對著他親了過去。那種劇烈得似乎要將他撕裂的跳動又一次回到了他身上……那也許對紅方的Lancer來說也是一樣的，她的臉頰像被火光照亮一樣，又如火焰本身一般灼熱。在齊格弗里德的手覆在她的乳房上的時候紅方的Lancer輕哼了一聲，不消幾下她的乳頭就在指間硬了起來，而他的手從背後沿著大腿內側到達對方的私處的時候也已經可以摸到那裡一片濕涼，顯然是已經忍耐了很久……而她的喘息簡直就是在他耳邊點火。

齊格弗里德把紅方的Lancer按在床上從背後進入她的時候聽到一聲嗚咽。那說不上非常順利，大概是每次進出都經歷著類似被絞緊的過程……她仿佛是在盡力配合著齊格弗里德的動作一樣扭動著腰，連她後背上凸起的地方也像是某種美麗的傷痕。她的大腿顫抖著，些少愛液沿著那裡淌了下去，手指抓著床單，還是緊繃著身體但沒有發出什麼聲音……似乎容納他也已經是極限了，但還是任由齊格弗里德繼續下去。

「……也許余應該幫你個忙？」黑方的Lancer說，不知道什麼時候開始她就在看著他們，而且似乎也並不對他們就在旁邊交媾有什麼意見。她們的身體交疊到一起互相磨蹭著尋求快樂，而那對於齊格弗里德來說也算是某種足以直接烙印在他腦海裡的場面了。紅方的Lancer扭過頭看他的時候眼睛裡滿是淚水，而黑方的Lancer幾乎是在笑——而齊格弗里德看到她們被情慾之火吞噬的面容只覺得某種奇異的滿足感像潮水一樣湧了上來將他吞沒，幾乎是和射精帶來的快樂一樣強烈。

那就像是要讓他連骨骼都要一覽無余一樣，達到高潮的時候紅方的Lancer又一次繃緊了身體，黑方的Lancer撫摸著她的後頸仿佛在安慰她，就像紅方的Lancer之前也做過的那樣……而在察覺到齊格弗里德的視線以後又看著他指了指紅方Lancer的後頸，仿佛在問他後頸的紋樣是不是還在。

……而齊格弗里德後面畢竟沒有長眼睛，只好轉過去坐在了旁邊，把披在後面的頭髮撥開讓她們來看。然後……然後黑方的Lancer靠近了他，在他的後頸上咬了一口。

「我就說果然是挑了個討厭的地方……平時的還要更美味一點。」她貼在齊格弗里德的耳邊說。紅方的Lancer也從另一邊靠了過去，語氣既像催促又像引誘，「……“令咒”失效之前，這樣做多少次都可以哦？」


End file.
